User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Know YOUR SSLW!: The Start
So... let's start right here! Hello everybody, welcome to Know YOUR SSLW! Here is where you get some reveals on some SSLW Stuff and YA KNOW IT! Do you, actually? FIRST UP: ...Rarities? Yes, some enemies will appear, but some are JUST RARE AS HECK! Because it would be too hard to make multiple things, YOU CAN JUST TAME 'EM! *'Common': Just common as heck, will appear often *'Uncommon': Sometimes comes, slightly hard to catch *'Rare': Harder to catch, harder to find. Not as hard as the above though *'Epic': Pretty rarer than rare *'Ultra': Literally killer, second rarest *'Legendary': SUPA HARD, SUPA AWESOME! WHERE DO YOU GET TAMING SUPPLIES?! Well, YOU BUY IT. Here are some examples! *Charcoal Plaything: This toy is made out of charcoal. It is best to use it to tame Thermal monsters. *Vegetarian Meat: This is meat, but 100% veggies. Feed it to Verdure monsters. Recommendation... *Foamy Bubbles: So bubbly that it Loch monsters would love it! SECOND UP: Some Enemies To kick this whole SSLW up, I'm gonna do something with a favorite game I know but never played; AMAZING BATTLE CREATURES! Speaking of which you should probably find the Amazing Battle Centre creator. Uhh, yeah. Let's just start. *'Nanapalm' (Thermal/'Fulminate'): Fiery monsters which have a sticky gooey combustible substance which fuels their life. Oh yeah, they use it to attack. Funny, but in wildfires they're not. *'Hycla' (Loch/'Mojo'): Named after them being made out of water and their clam love, they have the grace and beauty of a mermaid. They can heal all wounds... but with Starli going berserk, they just wanna hurt you bad! *'Fleer' (Verdure/'Nisse'): Shy, whimsical flower fairies. They dislike being near people and don't hesitate to fly away. Speaking of which, they even have slowing dust! THIRD UP: Accesories Oh gosh. This feels advanced. *Woodbark Shield: Pretty normal shield. Gosh. 3% more defense! *Super Sudz: If you rub it on you, you get almost permanent soap which lasts for a day! Resist 10% Thermal damage. LAST UP: Perky Cards Fallout 76, in all its stupidity, gets parodied with these cards! Except, they're just in two categories and each card can level up to five-star. You have to use multiple though. How the Heck Do They Work? It's basically a mix between Perk Cards from Fallout 76 and Battle Cards from Paper Jam (Speaking of Paper Jam, have you realized all games after Sticker Star get uncreative?). Or at least, both of those with a bit of a pair. The Smash Cards are for battles and the Ramp-Up Cards are passives, and there you have it! As said each level up to five-star, though I am truly not sure how you do that. Oh yeah, did I forget that they have random EXP requirements to prevent cards getting OP way too fast? Cards *Smash **1-Up: Restore dead teammates back with 10%/10%/30%/30%/50% HP. Has a 50%/40%/30%/20%/10% chance to fail. **Anti-Flying: You ground all flying enemies for 1/2/3/4/5 turns. **Level Down!: Decreases your enemy's level by 2/4/6/8/10. Since negative levels aren't a thing, enemies with a level at zero or below die. **Lumberjerk: Kill all the trees! You however have to wait for 3/2.5/2/1.5/1 times the numbers of trees you chopped down before you recover. **Piggy Curse: Transforms half of the enemies into Tengids. Has a 90%/80%/70%/60%/50% chance to fail. **Tinker Trouble: Instantly kill 1/1/2/2/2 robotic enemies! They revive after 2/3/3/4/5 turns, though. **Up Ya Go: Increase your level by 5/6/7/8/10 for the whole round. *Ramp-Up **Avenging: Each teammate dead makes you do 15%/30%/45%/60%/75% more damage. **Delete, Not Delet!: You do 10%/20%/30%/40%/50% more damage to ADFAC enemies. **Om Nom Nom: Foodstuff restore 5%/10%/15%/20%/25% more HP. **Salvage Master: Getting stuff gives you 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% more of it. Oh Yeah, Info Later on, blue attacks are attacks, yellow attacks are supports, and red attacks are just passives. *Nanapalm (Magma) **'Element': Thermal/'Fulminate' **'Rarity': Rare **'Stats' ***HP: 200 (+50 every 5) ***ATK: 30 (+5) ***DEF: 5% ***SPD: 140 (+10) **'Moveset' ***'Fuel to the Flames': Thermal damage; make burn effect last 1 extra turn if enemy is burning ***'Explosive Sludge': Hits all enemies 3 times; does Fulminate damage. Nanapalm loses 30 HP using this attack. Cooldown for one turn ***'Fireform' (PASSIVE): Burns enemies which hits it and heals when burnt *Hycla (Nautical) **'Element': Loch/'Mojo' **'Rarity': Epic **'Stats' ***HP: 300 (+100 every 20) ***ATK: 50 (+10 every 5) ***DEF: 20% ***SPD: 400 **'Moveset' ***'Chilly Globule': Composes a globule out of fresh air; it's so cold it freezes an enemy if it is hit with this attack AGAIN. Thaws if Warm Waters is used on it (does Loch damage) ***'Clamorin' Clam': Throws a clam which is like a facehugger that does Acri damage for 5 turns and blinds the opponent ***'Barrel Corkscrew': Jumps up and corkscrews into an enemy two times for Loch damage. Does it more underwater ***'Pearly Lights': Summons up a pearl which does Mojo light damage to all enemies; heals 50 HP to allies. Can't be used for 1 turn afterwards ***'Meditation' (PASSIVE): Restores 10% HP every turn. Restores 20% on half health *Fleer (Lush) **'Element': Verdure/'Nisse' **'Rarity': Uncommon **'Stats' ***HP: 40 ***ATK: 10 ***DEF: 0% ***SPD: 1000 (no, seriously) **'Moveset' ***'Pesky Dust': Harmless Nisse attack which removes -30 SPD from enemies; stacks up to five times (no, seriously) ***'Flee': Does what it does, flee. Yes, it is pretty fast and pesky ***'Get 'Way!' (PASSIVE): Slows enemies by 50% when attacked